In the past, women's selections of their hair-styles have been decided by their individual preferences, images of their faces, fashions, and professional advice issued by a beautician based on her experience, knowledge and senses. However, the selected hair-style may not always be suitable for the woman. When a woman changes her hair-style, she may look as if she were a stranger. Thus, a change in hair-style results in image change. In women's journals and magazines, articles which show suitable hair-styles for different looks are often published, for which some great concern among ladies is paid thereupon. These kinds of published articles, however, mainly offer general information concerning the face model and hair quality, and they do not offer individual or personal information for any particular woman such as features of her own face including her eyes, nose, and mouth. All of these data are of great importance to a choice of the hair-style. Accordingly, it is very difficult for each person to decide in theory whether the selected hair-style is really suitable or not.